DE 20 2011 000 519 U1 discloses a work apparatus with an internal combustion engine in which a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the internal combustion engine is integrated into a component of the work apparatus. The output signals of the temperature sensors are evaluated in a control unit together with a temperature sensor for detecting the ambient temperature and the output signals are used to determine the starting conditions of the internal combustion engine. The temperature sensors which are used are additional components and require installation space; in addition they have to be cabled to the control unit.